For SRAM cells, as the size of the cell shrinks, the height of the cell unfortunately is not shrinking. This is largely due to the use of self-aligned quadruple patterning (SAQP). The space between n fins can be as low as 82 nanometers (nm), p fins 48 nm, and between the n and the p fins can be as low as 54 nm. However, the cell height is not able to shrink below approximately 270 nm.
Therefore, it may be desirable to develop methods of fabricating semiconductor devices with a reduced cell height to increase the packing density.